1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to shower curtain guards and more specifically it relates to an improved shower curtain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous shower curtain guards have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold the edges of the shower curtains to the shower walls and tubs to stop water leakage. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.